


At Least

by Heyheyheyitsthatonefangirl



Series: Nygmobblepot friends with benefits AU [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Cannon Divergent, First Times, Friends With Benefits, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Out, Mayor Oswald Cobblepot, Oswald Loves Ed, Smut, a little bit of hurt/comfort, bicurious Ed, kind of sad, obviously, self descovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 11:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyheyheyitsthatonefangirl/pseuds/Heyheyheyitsthatonefangirl
Summary: It started about a year ago after the party at the sirens where Butch attacked. Ed’s throat was sore from nearly being strangled to death, and Oswald did everything he could that night to nurse him back to health. Giving him tea, offering him to stay the night, even lending him a robe to sleep in. Ed happily accepted it all. That was the night Oswald fell in love and Ed fell into a fascination.





	At Least

**Author's Note:**

> The timeline is set in in season 3
> 
> I plan to make this a series.

It started about a year ago after the party at the sirens where Butch attacked. Ed’s throat was sore from nearly being strangled to death, and Oswald did everything he could that night to nurse him back to health. Giving him tea, offering him to stay the night, even lending him a robe to sleep in. Ed happily accepted it all. That was the night Oswald fell in love and Ed fell into a fascination.

That was the night Ed declared he would do anything for him. That was the night they embraced. A night of large and small victories, a night of new beginnings.

Although, Ed was the one to present a enticing proposition that in the future, would seem to satisfy them both. Or so it seemed.

A serene silence filled the room until Ed broke it, turning to Oswald. “Mr. Penguin— I mean Oswald—“ it was uncharacteristic for Ed to stutter. “Can I kiss you? Just once. No more. I don’t want it to affect us, but you are the most beautiful man I’ve ever met and I just want to try something. You’ve peaked my curiosities.”

Oswald was taken aback by Ed’s bluntness but was delighted and agreed. “Like an experiment?”

Ed smiled, nodding before leaning in and pressing their lips together as if to test the waters. Soon one small kiss became two, then came the heavy petting, until the only proper way to describe their situation was making out. Oswald felt in heaven, and Ed enjoyed the new rush of feelings this gave him. Not feelings of love like his partner had been feeling, but of discovering answers to his curiosities of kissing another man.

 

A week later, they took it further. Oswald was Ed’s new project, a treasure trove for Ed to trek through. Ed conquered his project with a logistic approach.

The moon’s glow shined in through the window of Oswald’s mansion. It illuminated Oswald’s eyes and revealed his innocent child like wonder as he looked up at Ed.

Ed glanced over Oswald with great intent to analyze him. He glanced at Oswald in his long aubergine robe, scoping him out as well as the scene around them both.

Ed stepped closer, and with haste he pulled Oswald close.

“Oswald, promise there are no strings attached, I don’t want this to interfere with our relationship.”

Ed really didn’t mean for them to go this far, but Oswald wouldn’t have it any other way. He does it for the pleasure rather than the romance.

“I promise, Ed.” That was a lie, Oswald had already developed feelings for Ed far before this encounter. “No strings attached.”

“Good.” Ed nodded before removing his shirt and crashing his lips into Oswald’s, and sealing their first time in stone.

Oswald braced his hand’s against Ed’s chest as he slipped an arm around Oswald to pull him closer. Oswald was nervous. He wanted this for a long time.

Ed tested several ways of kissing Oswald before settling on partially open-mouthed kiss. Not too messy, not too dry either. No matter what kissing was gross when Ed thought about it, so it was best not to think.

While Ed was experimental with each movement like a robot, Oswald felt more natural and he let feelings and movements flow through them as they came and went. He was less worried about the how and more not worried at all once everything went into swing.

Ed swung Oswald around and backed him against the wall. Ed’s free hand lifted up to to toy with Oswald freshly washed locks, still a little damp from his shower. Ed wrapped a tiny tuft around his pointer finger and gave a gentle tug to the soft curl.

Oswald gasped. “Harder!”

Ed tried pulling at Oswald’s hair. His inquisitive action elicited a soft whine from his friend. Ed was studying Oswald like pages of an intricate book and it seemed as if he had learnt something new.

Oswald let go of restraint and just let the sensations of Ed sink in. A wave of lust seemed to have swallowed him whole. Oswald let himself melt as he became putty in Ed’s hand. Ed moved his lips to Oswald’s neck, scouring in search of Oswald’s most sensitive spots. He heard a confirming coo from Oswald’s lips. Ed had found a spot and stuck to it, teething its pulse and licking along the masterpiece he made on Oswald’s skin. The impact of that night will never fade between the two, and the rest is history.

.

And that’s how it started. It wasn’t the last time either. It started with once a month, then once a week, but now they’re fucking nearly every day. Ed wanted no strings attached, but Oswald was a different story.

Though he was okay with their agreement, Oswald had to admit he had a few problems with it. But if this was as close to a relationship with Ed that Oswald would get, so be it.

But now currently Ed was on his lap, moving up and down in harmony with each of Oswald’s thrusts. None of his cares mattered, Only The beauteous man on his lap.

Ed moaned with little restraint as Oswald dug his nails into his back.

“You like?” Oswald asked his blissed out lover.

Through harsh breaths and high-pitched sighs, Ed cracked a smile and nodded. “I’m so glad we decided to — Oh god, fuck — ! Call off today!”

Oswald grabbed Ed’s ass, and kneaded at the pliant flesh. Ed shivered. Oswald’s actions elicited a breathy moan from him. Oswald took  
Hold of Ed’s hips to settle him and made a slower pace. “Shhh, let’s savor the moment, Ed.” Oswald smiled. “Go a bit slower, eh?”

Ed leaned in and put his lips to Oswald’s ear. “Relax, Os. It’s just sex. Let me get off.”

The moment Ed whispered those damn words, Oswald was brought back to his harsh reality.

Ed’s hands were around his neck as he began increasing speed again. Oswald settled Ed once more in protest. “I thought you liked it slow.”

Oswald’s comment earned him a borderline angry glare from Ed, accompanied by a frustrated huff. “Oswald, if you keep doing this, I won’t return the favor.” Ed warned. “Stop this!”

“Alright.” Oswald surrendered to Ed’s wishes, continuing a fast pace.

“Thank you Oh— !“ Ed gasped. “Touch me! Please touch me!” Ed needed more of Os’s constant stimulation to tip him over the edge.

This was Oswald’s favorite time, when Ed demanded Oswald he was so needy. He felt an undying urge to tease Ed once more but Oswald figured he tested Ed’s patience enough for the day.

So instead he gave into Ed’s wishes and began stroking him. It was only a matter of time before Ed lost himself, throwing his head back in and screwing his eyes shut in release, scratching at the fabric of the recliner in blissful abandon. Oswald watched Ed in all his glory with a smirk more lascivious than the devil himself could muster.

At least Oswald had this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed :)! Feel free to comment! I try to reply to as many as I can! More parts coming soon! <3 thanks again to my friend for beta reading this!


End file.
